The Wrong Before The Right
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Crossover The Good Guy/Gilmore Girls. Set after she turns Logan's down. Moves to New York. Dream job- New York Times. New Friends, New man in her life & Finn friendship? She finally learns what true love really is  unexpected coupling
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys I was watching The Good Guy [starring Alexis Bledel] last night and this story sprang out. Hope you guys like it. Set after Logan dumbs her and she moves to New York and accepts a job with New York Times [her dream job]

Crossover Gilmore Girls & The Good Guy

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Before The Right<strong>

Summary: After Logan leaves Rory, she meets Tommy a 'hot-shot', working on Wall Street. He is everything that she wants; smart, good looking, successful, and has a potential to be her partner in life. But he leads a double life unbeknownst to her: when he isn't with her; he is with his other partner Christie and every other sexy-hot long-legged woman in New York City!

In comes his cute, even smarter new co-worker, who has just been bumped from office good boy, to one of 'them'. No one thinks he has the balls to pull off a high stakes life as one of Wall Street's finest, but he proves them wrong. He can outwit, outsmart and out-talk them all, and still be the most genuine guy in the world. A home body, who has travelled the world as a marine to pay for his college tuition, loves books, and is great with his hands.

Rory's match or too good to be true? Everyone has a past right?

* * *

><p>Rory watched as the man of her dreams walked out of her life. <em>Literally<em>. Not even another glance in her direction. She was stunned. No words or rational way of thinking could form to explain what had actually just happened. She wasn't even sure if it had actually happen in the first place.

All the feelings of the world passed over her. The five emotions that she thought she would never feel in one complete go: Surprise, angst, anger, remorse and finally acceptance.

Three years of her life, gone just like that because he couldn't accept that she wasn't ready to make the next step in their lives. She knew she wanted to marry him _someday_ but not when she was still so unsure of things in her life.

She knew what she must do to rise up again.

* * *

><p>"Hey honey, where is Logan?" Lorelai asked her only daughter, not yet realising the pain she was going through, still talking a million miles an hour. "Well dad has organised for the family to have a late lunch Union League Cafe at three. Grandma and Grandpa will be meeting us there" she looked over at her daughter who just stood their shaking her head in disagreement. "Oh is he going to be doing something with his friends?" she mistook her silence and disagreement.<p>

Finally finding her voice, "I'm not sure what he is going to be doing"

"Oh okay. So you'll be seeing him later on then?" she asked curiously, then turned to look at her daughter more closely, finally realising that something was very wrong with her precious daughter. "What is going on Rory? You know you can tell me anything right?"

Rory nodded her head, not knowing where to begin. Shaking her head again and running into her mother's arm, who took her crying daughter into a big hug. _She was going to kill Logan!_ She thought to herself angrily. _He promised that he would never ever hurt her again!_ She fumed.

"So you told him you weren't going to marry him?" she said softly, comforting her daughter with _shhh_. She felt her daughter nod her head, crying even more. _How could he ruin the best day of her life like this! She just graduated for goodness sake!_

"How am I going to tell Grandma and Grandpa!" she wailed into her mother's shoulders.

"Its okay honey, will deal with it all together. Come on we better get fixed up, your father is getting the car ready with Gigi. He'll be wondering what is taking us so long" her mother guided her in the direction of the closest toilets.

* * *

><p>"Hey honey!" her father greeted her happily, "So proud of you. You looked so good out there!" he patted her lap, and started the engine.<p>

"Thanks dad!" she did her best to hide her troubles with her dad till she had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"So Union League Cafe, I heard they have the best food there!" he told her, keeping his eyes on the road, and driving the ten minutes it took to get there. "There's Grandma and Grandpa now"

The all went out of the car and walked towards her grandparents.

"Rory, we are so happy for you" he grandfather said with pride, and they hugged her proudly to them.

"Thanks Grandpa, Grandma" Rory faked her excitement, looking over at her mum, who just smiled at her with encouragement.

"I've had dinner here a couple of times! The food is to die for" Emily said happily.

"Yes they have the best food!" Rory agreed, following them.

* * *

><p>"Hayden for six please." her father told the maître d with pride.<p>

"Yes please follow me Mister Hayden" the lady walked to the best table in the restaurant, knowing very well who they were.

"Thank you" her father said, as they all took their seats at the table.

"They were featured in the New York Times, as being 'extraordinary" her grandpa put in, winking at her.

"So when do you leave?" her grandma asked her

"In a couple of days, I want to set everything up before I start my new job"

"Ah yes, that is an excellent idea Rory" her grandpa agreed with her.

"And when does your job at the New York Times begin?" her grandma asked

"In two weeks" she faked the best smile that she could master.

"Oh we're going to miss you Rory'" her grandmother said to her, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Emily, New York isn't that far from New Haven" grandpa patted grandma on the hand

"82 miles to be exact" her father winked at her, obviously doing his research on how long it would take him.

"Just over an hour" her mother smiled, hating the idea that her daughter would be that far away from her. Even if was _just_ an hour.

"Oh Grandma, it's not like I'm all the way across the country" she laughed.

"So what would you like to eat?" the waitress asked them politely.

"I'll have Saumon D 'Ecosse Et Caviar Americain thank you" her grandmother said with perfect French, like she had learnt the menu off by heart.

"I'll have Espandon Et Artichauts please" her grandfather said with the same fluency.

All their times in her Paris Chateu must have taught them alot.

"Steak Grill please" her mother ordered, obviously choosing the only thing she knew on the menu.

"Can I please have Casserole De Legumes Printanier" her father surprised everyone on how good his French was.

"Wow _Mister_ Hayden, hidden talents" her mum said with amusement, thoughts of something going through her mind. She winked at her husband, and he laughed at her.

"I studied in France for two years" he shrugged at everyone. "Gigi will have the Steak Grille Pommes Frites" he smiled at his youngest daughter.

"Risotto Primavera, thank you" Rory ordered after.

"Will be here soon" the waitress smiled, and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Her phone vibrated in her purse.<p>

"Rory your purse is shaking" her grandma said in disbelieve, Lorelai looked on in amusement at her mother's comment.

"It's just my phone Grandma" Rory explained to her, she rift through her purse and took out her phone.

'Heard what happened love' Sorry! Logan is a jackass!' Finn messaged her

'Thanks Finn' she replied back

'Still friends?'

'Of course! You are one of my best friends! Life would NOT be the same without you'

'Your sweet love! So off to New York in couple of days?'

'A new leaf and life. I AM excited'

'Good good Love! My father has a hotel there. I'll see be seeing you!'

'Oh great! I get to see you when you are in town'

'No doubt love! Enjoy your lunch with your family'

'Thanks Finn! XX' she closed her phone and put her attention back to her family.

* * *

><p>"All packed and ready to go?" her father asked her with a hug.<p>

"Yup. Can you help me with my bags please dad?"

"Of course! I wouldn't let my girl down" he said with pride, and picked up her bags, and followed her out her bedroom door.

"My sweet baby girl is headed into the big bad world!" her mother said dramatically, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh mom! I'm only going to be an hour away" she dropped her bags to the ground and hugged her mother tightly, and holding up her phone "and I'll only be a phone call away!"

"I know" she sniffled

"And I HAVE been away before" she added in, sounding like she was the parent reassuing her daughter. She smiled and looked around the place.

"I know"

"And there has been periods of time that we haven't seen each other"

"I know"

"And we will be in contact whenever you need to talk"

"I know"

"And do you also know that I love you so very much! And that I couldn't be where I am today if you hadn't give me all the love and support in the world?"

Her mother looked up at her "Yes I KNOW that!" and they both laughed, Chris walked in and hugged the two women. Little Gigi entered the room and hugged everyone as well, not really understanding the reason everyone was hugging. They brought her into the middle of cuddle laughing even more.

* * *

><p>She sat in her new apartment, looking out her window at the world outside her apartment.<p>

This was her new home now.

She should be excited and happy.

She owned her own apartment in the good side of town, she had a beautiful view, she was going to be starting her dream job, and she had the rest of her life to look forward to.

A new life, a new start, a new leaf.

All to be lived in the busy, pumping in New York City!

* * *

><p>AN: you like? don't like? please review and let me know. Cheers! Rose XX


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you are all enjoying the story. Thank you for all the alerts and favourites to this story and for my other stories as well. It really makes my day. If you haven't already, please take time to watch The Good Guy. Awesome movie! =D Cheers! Rose XX

This is a Rory, Tommy & Finn [Daniel's Role- sort of] Story. Finn Reid and Rory friendship [ATM via SMS]

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Crossover of Gilmore Girls and The Good Guy

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Before The Right<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"So I had to find out from that snotty woman that you and Logan are no longer an item?" her grandmother greeted her in annoyance.

"Hello to you to Grandma" she knew that it was only a matter of time till she found out.

"What do you have to say for yourself Rory?" her grandmother demanded.

"Sorry Grandma, I don't want to sound offending; but I have no intention of having this conversation with you Grandma"

"Rory you were perfect together. The engagement, the engagement ring, the reception for the wedding, Country Club…" she cut her off.

"Logan and I have separated Grandma. Deal with it!" she was getting annoyed at her Grandmother now.

"Rory what hap…?" she interrupted her grandmother before she could say anything further.

"I really have no intention of discussing this with you or anyone else. So please Grandma, if this is the only reason you have called me today. Please I have a lot of things I need to get through"

"I apologised for upsetting you Rory. Well speak to you soon…" her grandmother was very reluctant to get off the phone, but she knew if she didn't, she would risk alienating her granddaughter, and that was not an option she was going to even consider.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Grandma! I love you!" she tried to act as pleasant as she could, so she could show her grandmother that there was no animosity left between them both.

"Love you too Rory" and with that she hung up the phone, and Rory walked over to her table and placed the phone back in her bag. Shaking off the conversation she had just had with her Grandmother.

* * *

><p>Her bag started to vibrate again. She flipped her phone open and saw Finn's name on the screen.<p>

'Hey Love, just wanted to see how you are?' the message read.

'I am doing good thank you Finn. How are you?' she messaged back.

'Same as always. Happy as Larry or as in this case, as Finn could be! LOL Good to hear Love. Settled into NYC yet?'

'Still feeling my way around. There is the most delicious cup of coffee just down the street'

'Ah the elixir of life. No Gilmore can live without =) LOL'

She laughed at his message and responded with, 'You got it buddy! Which city are you in now?'

'Seattle. Checking on the hotel here. And if all Looks good, will be off to New Mexico in a couple of days. Dad usually makes these trips, but he has bestowed the position to me. Lucky me? LOL'

'That is nice. He is giving you more responsibility. =) Getting you ready to be the big shot you are born to be =) =)' she texted back to her friend.

'Looks to be that way. =) I will be in NY in under a month. =) =) Looking forward to seeing you!'

'Yes that would be nice! A little Finn to make the day a bit brighter'

'Yup, that's me! The sunshine with a smile on a cloudy day'

'Ha-ha you sure are Finn. How is everything else?'

"Everything is brilliant! Life is getting better every minute of the day!'

'That is good! Happy for you Finn!'

'Thank you love! Well I am off to another meeting. Miss you Love! XX'

'Miss you too Finn! Look after youself! XXX' she closed her phone and put it back into her bag.

* * *

><p>Like every morning, she walked to her favourite coffee shop 'Chérié, Diná and Méná', a café owned by three Italian sisters who were pretty famous around New York and their surrounding cities, for their food and beverages.<p>

"Hello Rory" Méná greeted her happily, already getting her order ready without her having to ask for it.

"Hello Méná, how had your morning been?" she asked the woman, sitting at the counter watching the woman work.

"Busy as always" she smiled and handed her the two cups of coffee, made just the way she liked it.

"Thank you Méná! You are a life saver!" Rory took a sip at her cup, which scalded her mouth a little bit.

"Ah Rory, same as always" she shook her head, laughing at the way she usually smelt her coffee first, and then would scald her mouth.

"See you later Méná!" she sang happily, and the other woman waved goodbye, and continued on with her next order.

* * *

><p>She would then walk the two blocks to her office.<p>

"Hello Miss Gilmore" Francine Baltimore greeted her happily, handing her five post-it notes, with messages scribbled on to it. Phone calls she would either have to call back or wait for them to call her back.

"Hello Miss Baltimore" she greeted back happily, handing the woman a cup of the best coffee in all of New York. "Thanks!" she took the notes off the older woman, and walked towards her office.

Not even a minute in her door, her phone began to ring.

"Hello Miss Gilmore. Your mother on line one" she said with amusement, very fond of her mother.

"Hey mom, how are you this morning?" she greeted her mother happily, sitting down at her table, and reading the post-it notes that Mrs Baltimore had given her.

"Wow you sound really happy. I take it you have some of the sister's coffee pumping through your veins" her mother said with unwavering proudness seeping through the phone.

"Know me to well mother" she said with a laugh, "And I bet you have a huge mug of Luke's in your hand too right now?" she grinned to herself, knowing her mother like the back of her hand.

"Know me to well daughter of mine" she laughed with the same laugh as her daughter.

"So what's up mom? Just a curtsy call or did you have something in mind to tell me?" she knew if she didn't end the call soon, that she would have spent hours talking to her mother, having done nothing all day long.

"Well I am coming to visit you next week! Sookie and I have a conference to get to that last for a whole week!" she said with such excitement, that you could imagine her jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yay! Can't wait to see you both!" she clapped her hands with excitement. "Late night movie nights! It's going to be fun!"

"We are booked at the Reid hotel!" she smiled into the phone, knowing her daughters reaction to her words. She knew that she had become even closer to Finn lately.

"Finn's place?" she asked with shock, hearing her mother laughing with amusement.

"The one and only" She said with a laugh, "How is the man in question going?"

"Great. We text this morning before I got here" she told her mother, starting to sound absentmindedly.

"Sounds like the many really _cares_ for you hun" she said with amusement, sensing that the younger man may have deeper feelings for her only daughter.

"Okay mom, I have a call beeping on the other line, which I'm going to have to take!"

"Okay hon'! Speak to you soon! Love you!"

"Love you too mom!" her mother hung up, and she pressed line two to intercept the next call.

* * *

><p>After work a group of her work mates have decided to form a book club, which would meet after every Tuesday evenings at her favourite Italian café, which has been like her second home.<p>

It consisted of Kavanagh Maine [Nana] - accountants, Belle Rangers [B]- marketing, Shannon Thomas [Shay]- head of productions and Vivian Island[Via]- another writer from her department.

She waited patiently at her desk, while the other woman finished up their duties, and head out together.

"So did you read the tales of Ghost Story?" Belle popped her head into her office.

Rory smiled at her and shook her head, "Did you?"

Belle shook her head and groaned, "I read the blurb. Does that count?" she cackled with laughter.

Rory smiled and shook her head lightly, and began to pack her things away.

"OMG did you read the book?" Via asked them with a groan, sitting on Rory's couch, and taking out her compact mirror and began to reapply her make up.

"I don't think any of us did" Shay said with a laugh and looked around the room, seeing the look on everyones face that said it all.

"Nana's not going to be impressed" Rory said smiling, and followed everyone down to the street.

"Where is Nan?" Via asked curiously, hoping that the woman wouldn't come.

"She's meeting us there. She had to go pick something up from the store" Belle told them.

"Ah okay" Via said, opening the door to the café.

* * *

><p>"Hello ladies" Diná greeted the four woman.<p>

"Evening Dee" everyone greeted her with a smile.

"I'll be right over with your orders. I have a special cake for you ladies! One of my best! Can't wait to hear what you think of it!" she said with excitement to the four ladies.

"Thank you Dee!" Via told her happiliy, sitting down at their usual seats. Dina picked up the reserved card and walked away to start making their orders.

"I've been watching you every week" a voice came behind her, and she turned her head slowly, wondering who was behind her. The voice hadn't seemed familiar.

"Oh, hey do I know you?" she asked him curiously.

He shook his head at her, "No, just an admire, idly sitting her each week, trying to bring up enough courage to walk up here in front of all these ladies and get turned down by you" he said innocently, which made all the woman of ears shot, feign with how cute he was being.

_He couldn't believe woman actually fell for this crap, he thought to himself. Proud of the line, that took him all but two seconds to figure out. God he was smooth with the ladies, he had to admit to himself._

"Aww don't say that" she looked him right in the eyes. "My name I Rory Gilmore" she offered her hand that he took and brought to his mouth.

"Thomas Fieldings, but you can call me Tommy" he told her, still not letting go of her hand.

"Nice to meet you Tommy" she told him, he kissed her hands once more, and digging into his wallet for a business card.

"Call me if you want" he told her, handing her his business card, which she took and placed into her bag. "I'll leave you ladies to your books" with that he waved at them and walked out of the café.

* * *

><p>"OMG Rory!" Via said with shock, her face showing all her emotions.<p>

"He was so fine as wine" Belle said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! I could get me some of that" Shay said with a laugh, making a biting sound.

"If you're not interested I'll kindly take that card from your bag" Via tried to reach for the card, which Rory snatched back with a laugh.

"Thomas Fieldings. The man who can get the job done" she read out aloud.

"Oh I bet he does!" they all said with a laugh.

"Sorry I'm late ladies. What did i miss?" Nana asked the group of ladies, they all cracked up laughing, a look of confusion strewn all over her face.


End file.
